First Chapters: Video Game Edition
by TheSilverboar
Summary: This is a collection of First Chapters for future stories revolving around Video Game universes, mainly those of "Ratchet and Clank" and "Pokémon". These stories will become full stories at a later date. Note: for the Pokémon stories I will be including some parts from the Anime.
1. The Birth of Infernox

**AN: Alright, to those of you who have read my previous works then you know that a video game story is something that I haven't done before. I found this story, originally 'what grinds my gears', and adopted it with the permission of its original writer, 'Yugiohfan163'. So any advice for this, or any other first chapter I post here, will be greatly appreciated.**

**AN2: To those of you who are interested, I am a part of a video game review channel on Youtube. We are just recently starting out but I'd like to think we're doing good so far. Any views would be greatly appreciated. I have one video out myself on the channel so far, with an edited and better version coming out later today, and the rest of the videos were put up by my colleagues. My current video is about 'Ratchet: Deadlocked' and I have plans for future videos on the video game franchises for 'Harry Potter', 'Pokémon', 'god of war', 'sly cooper', and others if possible. Right now the other videos up besides mine are 'Assassin's creed'. If you want to see the videos there are links on my profile to the youtube channel and my specific video that is currently up.**

The Birth of Infernox

-Ratchet-

Ratchet strode across the main bay of the Starship Phoenix clad in his magnaplate armor, his anger evident by his expression and his walk as he went to his ship. The sources of his anger were back in the bridge partying it up and celebrating Quarks apparent 'victory'. "Like that fool could actually win a fight." he snarled angrily as he hopped into his ship and began scrolling through the coordinates of the planets and places he'd visited since returning to the Solana Galaxy.

With a snort of derision he thought back to what had happened to send him off and away from the fools that infested the ship.

-Flashback-

"_**To be a true hero of heroes, you need more than loads of charisma and a brilliant tactical mind. I couldn't have done it without… these massive guns!"**_ Ratchet groaned with relief as the interview clip from Quark supposedly defeating the Tyhrranoid queen finally ended. Ever since he had gotten back on the ship he had been forced to watch that clip again and again, been forced to watch everyone on the 'Q-Force' congratulating quark on his extraordinary victory. Even the president had come, simply to congratulate Quark and 'plan strategy with their great Hero and Secret Agent Clank'.

While Clank hadn't gone star-struck over Quark he made no effort to deny Quark's claims of doing the fight alone and seemed to soak up the attention from the president. The only ones on the team who were at least sympathetic to him were Al, Skid, and Sasha. Sasha sympathy however only extended to a grimace thrown to him from across the room when her father had shoved him aside to get to clank. Al and Skid were much better company as they told him that they knew he was the real hero in the battle.

Looking around at all the fools surrounding him he got up, and turned to leave. He was sick of the oppressive air of ignorance that surrounded him and wished he had followed Al and Skid when they had left hours ago. As he got up Clank seemed to materialize by his side, "Where are you going Ratchet?" the small robot asked curiously. He felt a little crushed by the way that Clank asked the question, there wasn't a hint of concern in it, only curiosity.

"I have some things I need to take care of privately." he said stiffly before walking out and heading to his quarters. Grabbing his possessions he threw them in a collapsible storage unit before shrinking it and slipping it in his pocket, leaving a note, and heading to his ship. As he entered the main hanger he found the majority of the Galactic Rangers waiting for him.

"You're leaving aren't you Sarge?" one of the Rangers asked resignedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"We know you were the real Hero in the battle of Tyhhranosis Sergeant." another Ranger piped up "And we can tell how bothered you are by the way that the different people on the ship treat you.".

"We just wanted you to know that you still have the support of the Galactic Rangers!" the first Ranger said which got cheers from the rest of them.

"Thanks you guys," he said, trying not to cry from the loyalty shown to him "that means a lot to me.".

"Before you go Sarge," one of the Rangers piped up as they rushed forward with a box "we got you a little parting gift.".

Opening it he was shocked to see a brand new RY3NO with a full load of ammo, "How did you…" he began before the one to give him the box cut him off.

"How did we afford this?" the Ranger asked and he could hear the slight embarrassment in his voice. When he nodded the Ranger continued "We took some bolts from the officer's arms fund and threw some of our own money in as well.".

"I shall use it with pride gentlemen." He said, saluting the Rangers who saluted him back before he continued the journey to his ship. As he walked, the laughter and merriment from the bridge served only to refuel his anger.

-End Flashback-

As he settled in his ship he began thinking of why he was even trying to be a 'hero' in the first place when all it got him was scorn and ridicule. He had done the majority of the work in saving two separate galaxies as well as being the backbone in protecting Solana for a second time yet nobody seemed to notice or care. They just went about their day thinking that their 'oh so special and heroic' Captain Quark could protect them. That thought made him snort in sick amusement, even when Quark had years of experience at 'being a Hero' the green spandex wearing buffoon had been unable to defeat Ratchet, a Lombax mechanic who was less than a year into his 'hero career', real hero alright.

Then there was his supposed 'best friend' Clank. Yeah, a real friend would make him act as his chauffeur in all of the 'great' episodes of Secret Agent Clank. When they had met the president Clank was treated like one of the greatest heroes in the world while he was only remembered as 'Clank's chauffeur', if the guy wasn't the president of the galaxy then he would have had a hell of a time kicking his sorry ass from here to Bogon. If it wasn't for him doing all the fighting in the life-or-death situations then Clank would have ended up as scrap metal ages ago.

Shaking his head he scrolled through his planet selection when the name 'Annihilation nation' caught his eye. If he remembered correctly, that was where he not only go the tyhrraguise, but where he also got to see the famous robot pop singer, Courtney Gears. What confused him though was that even though he was organic and she was a robot he found her to be one of the most attractive women he had ever seen. Sure he had seen Angella and Sasha, he and Angela had even tried to start a relationship for a while before deciding it wouldn't work, but they just didn't seem to catch his attention the same way Courtney did. He thought if he took some time and got some bolts at that competition, maybe he could even get the chance to meet her again. Decision made he punched in the coordinates and shot off to the Annihilation nation.

-Annihilation Nation-

\- Qwarktastic Battle-

-Round 98-

Shaking his head at the two ninja bots flipping towards him he shot his Quantum Whip, he had maxed its level out earlier in his bouts, forward and wrapped it around the two bot's heads before tugging back sharply and pulling their heads clean off. Without even turning he pulled out his Rift Inducer and fired at the remaining ninja bot that was trying to attack him from behind, smirking as he remembered how he got the weapon.

-Flashback-

On the way to Annihilation Nation he had decided to make a pit-stop to handle some business. Landing at Holostar studios he hoped out but stopped at the weapons vendor and perused it. Seeing a weapon labeled 'the Rift Inducer' he read the information and smirked before buying it. Closing up the vendor he turned to the offices he had landed in front of and marched up to them. Striding inside he ignored the startled secretary and entered the office of the Director who was in charge of the 'Secret Agent Clank' show. "What do you want Kid?" the Director demanded annoyed.

Rolling his eyes he drew a sealed letter and threw it at the man, "I quite you fat tub of lard." he growled before turning and storming off with a smirk, happy to have put the fool in his place.

-End Flashback-

The crowd roared in pleasure as he destroyed another wave of enemy combatants in the arena. He had been fighting for hours upon hours as he took out wave after wave of enemies, going through obstacle courses and arena challenges alike with a ferocity that elevated the crowd to no end. Suddenly the doors on the side of the arena opened and a swarm of gladiators began charging towards him. Smirking he aimed his Rift Inducer and fired repeatedly until there was nothing left of the swarm.

Finally the final gate opened to reveal Scorpio ready to face him again. He wasn't worried about it though, he had bet Scorpio multiple times before, both in the cyborg's new body and in its previous one as the B2 Brawler back in Bogon. Also he had a secret weapon, grinning he pulled out his RY3NO and began to open fire, quickly decimating the mighty mechanical menace.

"Unbelievable folks!" the announcer yelled in a mixture of shock and awe to the cheering crowd "Ratchet has done the impossible and defeated the Qwarktastic Battle! This challenge has only even been conquered by one man, Captain Quark himself, and that was several years ago and the challenge has only become harder since then!". He smirked at those words, figuring that the lazy bastard had probably bribed weak enemies into the ring to get some prestige. "And here to give the contestant his bolts is none other than the lovely pop star Miss Courtney gears!" replied the announcer to the joy of the crowd as said pop star walked up to ratchet, calmly ignoring the cat calls going her way.

"Congratulations, here you go." Courtney said with an intrigued smile as she eyed him while handing over a container he assumed held the two hundred thousand bolt prize for defeating the challenge. Nodding to the celebrity as he pocketed the shrinking package he tried to regain his breath and keep his emotions in check from beings so close to the attractive woman. "Meet me at my trailer after everyone's gone." Courtney whispered in his ear as she waved to the cheering crowd and made her way out the exit.

An hour later he was standing in front of Courtney's trailer having showered and gotten his few injuries checked before everyone else bar a few people had left. Taking a calming breath he stepped forward and knocked on the door which quickly opened to reveal a smiling Courtney "Welcome, come in and make yourself at home." she told him as she gestured him on in.

Stepping in he was shocked at what he saw, the carpet seemed to be made out of pink fur and was soft on his bare feet, he saw a crimson couch on the right side of the trailer across from a matching chair with a coffee table in the middle along with a small mini bar near the back across from a queen sized bed covered with pink sheets which a smiling Courtney flopped down on.

"Welcome, please, take a seat anywhere. There's is something I'd like to discuss with you." Courtney urges as he nodded and sat in the chair before turning it to face the bed, and her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to see me anyway?" he asked, slightly confused but also wary.

"You defeated a challenge that was supposed to be impossible," Courtney explained "that was more than enough to grab my attention and I find myself intrigued by you.". He blushed and looked down at the praise but didn't deny it as he knew he had done something extraordinarily difficult, "You seemed like you were upset at something though," the pop star continued "want to talk about it?".

Rolling his eyes he snorted, "I needed to blow off some steam after coming to an important decision for my life.".

"What decision was that?" the robot sensation asked, clearly curious.

"I'm tired of fighting for fools who don't have enough intelligence to think for themselves," he snarled, not noticing how Courtney's eyes widened in shock "I'm tired of being pushed around and shunted to the shadows while others like that cowardly fool Quark take the credit for my work. He claimed to have single handedly defeated the Tyhrranoid army and their queen, HAH!. Quark was busy cowering in fear at the back while I did most of the fighting. The only other ones to help were a small unit of Galactic Rangers and a monkey. A FUCKING MONKEY DID MORE THAN QUARK DID!" he yelled out the last part angrily and was still unaware of the calculating gaze being sent his way. "I realized that nothing I did would ever be accepted or respected so I decided to leave, if they want me to be the good little Lombax and do their work while being treated like some second rate mechanic form the boon docks then Hell no.".

After a moment Courtney spoke up, "Really?" she asked "I bet you'd like to make them pay.".

"You have no idea how right you are." he agreed with a dark voice.

"Well, I think I might know someone who can help you out, cutie." The robot pop star said, giggling slightly at the blush he could feel taking over his face.

"A-and who would that be?" he stuttered, slightly embarrassed, as he attempted to regain control of his emotions yet eager to learn who this person was.

"Oh you know, just someone who's planning to rule the galaxy…Dr. nefarious." replied a calm Courtney as if it was the most obvious answer in the galaxy.


	2. I am Phantom

**AN: This is the first chapter for a Pokémon AU story. It will involve a much colder and more aggressive Ash. Warning: Pikachu dies to set off his new personality.**

**AN2: This is also my first Pokémon Fic. so I would appreciate any advice.**

**AN3: As I have said before I am a part of a video game review Channel on Youtube. I redid my original video on the site as my friends and I got some better technology, and I thought of a lot of ways to improve the way I did the video, so please check our vids out. I have a link to both my videos, the original and the remake, as well as to the channel on my profile.**

I am Phantom

Staring across at his opponent Ash sweated nervously, he had two tired Pokémon left and she had her fresh and ready to battle starter. His opponent, Cynthia Shirona, stared back with a determined gaze. He was trying to win her title as regional champion away from her and had already bested her elite four. Unfortunately he had been unprepared for the strength of her Pokémon and every match had been down to the line.

He had started out with his Gible and her with Spiritomb and the battle had been grueling and ended up with a double knockout. Gible had fought hard but had been outclassed and only managed to win by using a Draco meteor which took out winded Spiritomb. He would have felt bad about using such a powerful move if it hadn't been for the fact that her Spiritomb had more than enough health to take the hit and in the end both were unconscious.

He had followed up with his Staraptor and her with Lucario. He had expected this win to be much easier but was caught off guard when her Lucario used stone edge followed by a flurry of extreme speeds which ended up putting Cynthia in the lead.

Gritting his teeth he had pulled out his torterra for some muscle and the moment his gargantuan Pokémon hit the field he called out for him to use earthquake and shook things up. The winded Lucario was unable to avoid the attack and took a lot of damage before being knocked out by an energy ball.

Cynthia quickly sent out her next Pokémon, Roserade, and had it use extrasensory to fly and avoid Torterra's attacks while simultaneously dealing damage. His grass Pokémon was quickly rendered unconscious and a similar fate met infernape when he sent out the fire monkey.

Taking a deep breath he had taken out the pokeball for one of his strongest companions, Charizard. The massive pseudo-dragon came out with a roar of flame and power and a quick flame thrower put the Roserade out of commission.

Cynthia had only smirked at him and sent out her Milotic. He had tried to win the battle, even with Charizard's type disadvantage, through use of moves such as mega punch and steel wing but he eventually returned Charizard when he felt like his friend needed a rest.

Turning his head he had nodded to his starter Pokémon on his shoulder and sent Pikachu out onto the field. It had only taken a single electroball to knock out the drained Milotic.

Cynthia had then sent out her Togekiss and a barrage of Thunder's had rendered that Pokémon unable to battle as well.

It was now a battle of the starters and he knew he was in trouble as her Garchomp was not only powerful but immune to all electric attacks which left him with only four available moves to use for the battle while Charizard still had to rest.

Quickly he shook away his doubts and prepared to battle, "Pikachu!" he called out "use quick attack into iron tail!".

"Pika!" his loyal started called out and followed his order, managing to land a decent blow before Cynthia could counter it.

"Earthquake Garchomp!" Cynthia yelled out.

"Use iron tail to launch yourself into the air and come down into double edge!" he countered and smirked as it seemed to work only to pale at Cynthia's counter.

"Flamethrower straight up!" the Sinnoh champion yelled to her starter.

Pikachu took massive amounts of damage as he dove into a flamethrower by the powerful pseudo-legendary and, even though the double edge hit, it did more to tire him than help him win.

"Giga impact!" Cynthia called out which sent Pikachu flying back injured.

"Come on buddy!" he yelled out desperately, more worried for his friend's wellbeing than the match.

He could tell though that his starter was unable to take any more damage even though he could tell that Pikachu was attempting to get back up. Nodding to the referee to call it he waited to her the words about how his starter was unable to battle only to her a different phrase that chilled him to the bone.

"Draco Meteor!" he heard Cynthia yell out and when he looked at her in shock he saw she was staring at his Pikachu that was still struggling to get up.

"No!" he yelled only to be too late as the powerful dragon attack struck his starter and sent the little yellow mouse flying back into the stone wall of the arena with a crack. Scared he ran to his best friend and picked up the electric mouse. Scared he felt for a pulse but he felt as if his heart stopped when there wasn't one. Throwing his head back he roared his agony to the heavens at the death of his best friend.

Spinning around he glared at the scared looking Champion, "Murderer!" he yelled angrily and the crowd began whispering in shock before they were shouting angrily at the blonde Champion of Sinnoh.

When it looked like she was going to say something he pulled out Charizard's pokeball and called out the dragon who appeared in a roar of flame as he had before seeing his tear stricken face. "She killed Pikachu." he sobbed out to his friend who froze at the words.

Glaring one last time at his opponent who had yet to move a muscle he climbed on Charizard's back "Let's go my friend." Before, with a powerful stroke of his wings, Charizard took off.

For hours they flew, for hours they travelled, and for hours their tears fell as the journeyed. Finally they stopped and landed on the snowy peak of Mount Silver and he released the rest of his team who looked around confused before their gaze focused on the dead body of Pikachu with horror. "Cynthia," he choked out gaining the attention of his friends, "Cynthia killed him.".

The roars of outrage nearly deafened him as his friends showed their anger at the news. "I intend to bury him here but I would like you," he pointed to Infernape "and Charizard to head out and collect the rest of our team. They should be here too when we put him to rest.".

Nodding in agreement Infernape hopped onto Charizard and the two took off. "Staraptor," he turned to the flying type "I want you to fly around and make sure nobody, human or Pokémon, interferes in the ceremony.".

"Raptor!" the powerful avian creature called out before flying off.

"Gible, Torterra," he turned to the remaining two Pokémon "I want you to help me build a tomb.".

He set to work after that, digging with his hands through the snow as the two Pokémon with him helped him dig further and further into the earth. After an hour Staraptor returned and, to his surprise, had brought along a larvitar and Tyranitar. It only took a moment for him to recognize the little Pokémon he had hatched from an egg and pulled the small rock Pokémon into a hug as he sobbed, grief racking his body. The two rock type Pokémon quickly began helping build the tomb.

Charizard and Infernape returned an hour and a half after Larvitar arrived Charizard and Infernape returned with a sack of pokeballs that opened to release all the Pokémon that he had kept at Professor Oak's ranch and even Lapras had been brought along.

Another half hour passed as the work continued on the tomb before a loud caw drew his attention to the sky as he saw Pidgeot and Haunter arrive carrying Squirtle. He hugged Pidgeot close to him as he remembered the good times they had had with Pikachu and the work continued.

More Pokémon showed up throughout the day, Butterfree appeared with his mate and three smaller Butterfree that he assumed were their children. Mewtwo teleported in along with the clones form his island and seeing Pikachu's clone he nearly lost what little control he had as he collapsed in sobs, as the cloned mouse Pokémon tried to comfort him. Ho-oh and Suicune were the next to arrive, trilling sadly. Lugia arrived after that along with the three legendary birds who sang a song of mourning for his friend . Celebi arrived with Mew and Latias who all tried to comfort him as they held him close. Shaymin was the next to appear along with Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie as the small Pokémon mourned the death of Pikachu. The last group to arrive surprised him as Darkrai, Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, and Arceus showed up to mourn at the tomb.

They mourned through the night as he laid the body of his best friend to rest in the tomb which had been carved with scenes from their adventures together by Mewtwo before it was sealed up and marked with a crystal spire courtesy of Arceus.

After the ceremony had ended the legendary Pokémon slowly drifted away apart from Mewtwo, Mew, Celebi, Latias, Lugia, and Suicune who told him they intended to stay as he needed them. Darkrai had left but had also promised to do what he could to punish Cynthia for the murder of Pikachu.

That night as he stood at the tomb he was surrounded by seven Pokémon. Larvitar, Gible, Snorlax, Charizard, Squirtle, bulbasaur, and the cloned Pikachu who all stayed up with him.

"It feels strange," he heard the Pikachu say in his mind and mentally sighed at the new ability he had gained when his aura had unlocked from his grief "knowing that my originator, my other half, is gone…". He didn't say anything so the mouse continued "I want you to train me Ash, I want to make her pay, and I want to avenge my brother.".

"We all do." Charizard choked out in a deep voice, tears still flowing down the dragon's face as they gazed at the diamond spire that marked the tomb.

Looking around at their determined faces he nodded "We shall train," he told them, determination clear in his voice "we shall train and we shall grow stronger. We shall take this world by storm and we shall honor our fallen brother, our fallen friend.".

"Thank you Ash." The cloned Pikachu said with a nod.

He stopped the sound of his name, it no longer felt right to use it while his best friend who was as much a part of him as his name was, was gone. "I am no longer Ash." He said solemnly "Ash Ketchum died along with Pikachu. I am what is left, I am his ghost, I am his spirit, I…am his phantom.".


	3. Ceaser

**AN: This is an Ash gets betrayed story but I've never seen one quite like this, or heard of one, so I think it'll be interesting.**

Ceaser

Chapter one

-Ceaser-

Sitting behind the counter to check into the Safari Zone Ceaser propped his feet up and closed his eyes, sighing happily as he relaxed and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Unfortunately it was broken by a group of loud voices heading his way, "Now remember," the familiar voice of a man said lecturing "behave here. Kaiser likes to use his guns when he gets annoyed…which happens easily.".

Leaning back further he kept his eyes closed and waited for the group of traitors to get closer and hoped they wouldn't recognize him. "We're here to enter the Safari Zone." A stuck up voice said after a moment.

Cracking an eye open he say the famous coordinator May Maple standing in front of the counter along with her little brother Max who had a familiar Pikachu on his shoulder, Brock the Pokémon Breeder, Misty Waterflower the Cerulean Gym Leader, Dawn Berlitz, another famous coordinator, and Paul Shinji, a famous Pokémon trainer, and Gary Oak who was the current Champion of Kanto. Groaning he got up from his chair and looked at the group with a blank expression, "If you enter the safari zone you will have two hours to catch any Pokémon in the available zones. If you try to catch any off limits Pokémon or Pokémon in a forbidden zone then you shall be removed from the park and any Pokémon captured during your safari game will be released. The forbidden zones begin at the Crystal Lake and continue on past that area. Any Pokémon there is off limits to capture. Any Pokémon wearing an article of clothing with that symbol on it," he pointed to a banner on the wall that had a design "is off limits as it belongs to either me or Mr. Kaiser. You will be given thirty safari balls and no more. You may not use any of your own pokeballs during this safari game. You may not use your own Pokémon to battle the safari zone Pokémon. The safari zone is not held accountable for anything that may or may not happen to you during your Safari Game. Do you understand these rules?".

"Who are you to say what I can or can't capture?" Max demanded angrily which was quickly backed up by the Pikachu.

"I am one of the two owners of this area," he growled as he rested his hands on the pistol at his hip "and someone you really don't want to mess with. The forbidden zones are off limits for a reason. They contain either my family's personal Pokémon, the endangered Pokémon on the ranch, injured Pokémon that are being healed, or Pokémon that are being studied by respected professors. If you even think of trying to capture a forbidden Pokémon you will have your ass beaten and then thrown out.".

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Paul demanded angrily while poking a finger into his chest.

Glaring coldly he quickly grabbed the arm and twisted, slamming Paul's face into the counter before throwing the purple haired trainer back, "I am Ceaser, one of the two owners of this park and the Son of Kaiser. Koga himself trained me to fight in hand to hand combat and I spend every day training alongside my Pokémon. Now are you going to enter the zone and follow the rules or are you going to clear out?".

Grumbling the group paid the entry fee and walked into the park. The moment the doors closed behind them he flopped down into his seat and sighed as he pulled a picture from his desk. Rubbing his finger of the frame he smiled faintly as he took in his father figure who had taken him in after he was betrayed by his friends, back when he went by a different name, back when he was Ash Ketchum.

-Flash Back-

Walking down the road to his house he sighed as he looked at his surroundings, he had just gotten back from Sinnoh after losing in the Semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. He had made it farther than he ever had before but he had lost because he went up against a trainer who used legendary Pokémon. At that thought he clenched his fists tightly, no self-respecting trainer would use legendaries as their only Pokémon of battle like that. Using one, maybe two, in an important match or to prove a point was one thing but to rely on nothing but legends was cowardly. If he had wanted to he didn't doubt that he could have a full team and then some made up of legendaries that would have left Tobias whimpering in fear but he didn't because he actually had a sense of honor.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from his mind he turned to his starter Pokémon Pikachu who had seemed strangely distant from him ever since the conference had ended. Getting to his house he knocked on the door which was quickly by his mother who hugged him tightly. Laughing he hugged her back and spent the rest of the night catching up with his mother over dinner. The next morning he woke up to find that Pikachu wasn't with him, thinking that the mouse had simply gone down to get breakfast he paid it no heed and got dressed before walking downstairs but stopped when he heard voices around the corner.

"What do you mean he should quit?!" he heard his mother demand angrily and he winced, his mother was dangerous when angry.

"Exactly what we said," another voice replied but he was surprised to hear that it was Misty "Ash is a fool and he needs to just give up already!".

"It's not like he'll ever accomplish anything!" he heard Max yell and was followed by the voices of Brock, May, Dawn, Paul, Gary, and even Pikachu. Clenching his fists he turned around and went back upstairs, grabbing his still packed bag he stormed back downstairs where the argument was still brewing.

"Well look who it is…" Gary began only to be cut off.

"Shut the hell up you spineless prick." He snarled, relishing their looks of shock. "I heard what you all said about me, how I'd never amount to anything or accomplish anything? Well news flash, I've done more than any of you ever have. If it weren't for me you two brainless fools," he pointed to May and Dawn "would have probably gotten yourselves killed in the first week of your journey. I mean Seriously May? Attacking a Maril with an untrained torchic and not even checking your move set? Gary, you're best discovery was that steel Pokémon produce a chemical that stops them from rusting? I gained data about legendary Pokémon that professors like your grandfather are still studying years after it happened. Misty, you're trying to become a water Pokémon master but you constantly abuse and berate your most loyal water Pokémon. Brock, you're trying to become a Pokémon breeder but you never take it seriously, wanting to focus more time on getting a date and without trying I do better than you at that. Paul, you claim me to be weak but I made it farther than you in the Lily of the Valley. Max, you're just a spoiled little brat who cries to daddy every time he doesn't get his way. As for you Pikachu, I've saved your life time and time again, even when you did nothing but attack me I risked my life for you. And as for not accomplishing anything, I'm champion of the Orange Islands and I've beaten the Battle Frontier. I've had it with you fools, I'm leaving.".

With that he stormed out, stopping only to grab his Pokémon and leave Professor Oak a letter explaining what had happened. Travelled for days on end before he collapsed in an area that was mildly familiar to him.

-End Flashback-

He had woken days later being treated by Kaiser, the old man who ran the Safari Zone, and was told that he had been unconscious for four days. He rested at the Zone and healed before offering to work at the Zone for a week to pay Kaiser back. A week turned to a month, a month to a year, until eventually he had no intention of leaving the Zone. Kaiser eventually adopted him as a son. He journeyed out occasionally to find the different Pokémon from his journeys that he thought could enjoy a protected place to live in. He still kept in touch with his mother and Professor Oak when he could.

As he sat lost in thought a side door opened and Kaiser walked out followed by a Pikachu with strangely marked ears that quickly ran to his shoulder, "What's wrong Ceaser?" Kaiser asked leaning against a desk.

"_They_ showed up." He snarled angrily as his father paled before grimacing.

"That could be a bit of a problem then," his father admitted sheepishly, when he looked at him confused Kaiser elaborated "there was a problem with the onyx herds and I sent Quartz to fix it. That idiot Brock has probably heard the rumors about her and is going to try and capture her.".

"Damn it!" he snarled before running outside and to the stables, throwing open the doors and mounting his shiny rapidash, "Ya!" he yelled spurring the flaming steed onward as he rushed to the mountainous region where the onyx lived. As he got there he saw the group of idiots trying to use their Pokémon to weaken Quartz, the crystal onyx that he had met back in the Orange Islands who had decided to come with him a few years ago. Snarling he reached for a pokeball at his waist and threw it out, releasing a nidoking that roared in outrage and charged at the traitor's Pokémon, knocking the stunned creatures aside like flies. "Pikachu!" he yelled "Thunder!" and the small mouse leapt off his shoulder before releasing a fury of lightning at the group of traitors and their Pokémon, shocking them down.

Before he could do anything else he heard clapping and, turning, he saw Charles Goodshow and Scott walking towards him. "What do I owe the pleasure gentleman?" he asked warily, wondering why they were here.

"We're here about the upcoming Grand Master's tournament." Scott explained "Have you heard of it?".

"The big tournament where the winner gets declared a Pokémon master?" he asked to clarify and when he got a nod continued "Yeah I've heard of it, what of it?".

"You've been invited to compete," Charles explained "And I really do hope you do so.".

Scott then walked forward and handed him his invite before whispering softly "We know who you are Ash, we wanted you to be able to put the traitors in their place. Professor Oak, your mother, and Kaiser explained to us what happened that day.".

Looking down at the invite for a moment he nodded looking back up "I'll take you up on that offer gentleman.".

"Excellent!" Charles exclaimed happily before the short man and Scott left.

Turning to the still twitching traitors he snarled "Now get off my land! You lot are hereby banned from the Safari Zone!".

With that he snapped his fingers and the group were teleported out of the Zone.


	4. Lord of the Waters

**AN: Sorry about the delay in updates so this marathon update is my way of making it up to you.**

**AN2: this fic involves a smarter and more cunning Ash, as well as an Ash more dedicated to his training.**

**AN3: I'm sorry if this is rough to read**

"**Pokémon speak"**

Lord of the Waters

Chapter one

-Ash-

With a happy laugh, Ash Ketchum ran down the streets of Pallet Town to the Laboratory of Professor Oak to get his first Pokémon and begin his Pokémon journey. Coming to a stop in front of the lab, and panting slightly, he straightened up and knocked on the door. Quickly the door opened to reveal a grinning Professor Oak, "Ah Ash," the professor said happily "you're just in time. The others are already here and I'm just about to give out the Pokémon.".

"Yes!" he cheered with a fist pump, eager to finally get his Pokémon.

Shaking his head in amusement the Professor lead him inside where he saw the three other trainers getting their Pokémon today. First was Gary Oak, the Professor's grandson and the town bully who was actually pretty disliked by most of the town due to his arrogance. Gary growing up had always boasted about how he would pick charizard but the moment that Gary learned that he wanted a water Pokémon as his starter the young Oak pulled a complete turn around and selected Squirtle as his future starter. The second trainer was a girl named Leaf Green who, while nice enough, he hadn't really interacted with much. The third and final of the waiting trainers was Mark Tyson, a bit of a loner but a good enough sort.

"Alright everyone," Professor Oak said once he walked in "today is the day you all become Pokémon trainers and begin your journeys. You will all be given your starter Pokémon, a pokedex, and five empty pokeballs to begin your travels. On your journey you will be allowed to carry six Pokémon with you, except one of you who has a special circumstance but we'll get to that later." At those words Gary smirked, probably thinking he was the one with the extra carry limit and the circumstance was being the professor's grandson. "Now as Mark was here first he gets first pick." The professor said gesturing to Mark who nodded and immediately selected the Charmander. "Then Leaf." the girl quickly skipped over and selected bulbasaur happily. "Now Gary.", before the words even finished leaving the professor's mouth Gary had strode forward and taken the pokeball with the Squirtle in it before turning to Ash.

"Oh well Loser," Gary sneered at him arrogantly "looks like you won't be getting a water type as your starter after all.".

"Actually he will Gary," Professor Oak said making the other three turn to him in confusion "Ash knew that there were four trainers starting out and asked me for a favor. He has always been partial to the Johto water starter so I called up Professor Elm who happily sent over a totodile for Ash to have as his starter Pokémon.", as he spoke, Professor Oak brought out another pokeball and handed it to him causing him to grin and let the Pokémon out, revealing an energetic Totodile bouncing up and down.

"What?!" Gary yelled angrily "I gave up on getting a charmander just to make sure he _didn't _get a water starter!" spinning around he pointed at Mark "You! Give me your Charmander!".

"No." Mark growled angrily before shoving past Gary and out of the building, pocketing his pokedex and pokeballs on the way out.

Sighing Professor oak turned to them and handed out the rest of the Pokedexes, "Alright," the professor continued "now I mentioned earlier that one of you had an extended carry limit and that person is Ash due to him being what's known as an type prodigy, in this case water.".

The other two trainers turned to stare at him in shock while he shifted uncomfortably, and remembered when he first learned about his gift.

-Flashback-

Groaning, he dropped the bag of Pokémon food on the ground before following it a moment later with a pant. Six year old Ash Ketchum was helping Professor Oak around the lab by feeding some of the different Pokémon, this time the water types which he had always been drawn to. Before he could open up the bag of feed however he heard the Professor yell "Look out!" before a strong gust of wind from some Pokémon's wings picked him up and threw him into the lake with a splash. Upon impact with the water he gasped in shock and sank quickly, feeling the water go down his throat. For a few moments he thrashed about and panicked, thinking he was drowning before the realization finally set in…he was alive, he was alive and actually _breathing _underwater.

Quickly he kicked up to the surface of the lake and surfaced with a splash and a gasp of air as he saw the aged professor swimming out to him frantically. After being taken inside and wrapped up in a towel by his mother, who the professor had summoned, he explained what had happened under the water and the two of them were shocked.

Professor Oak then went on to explain to him about Type Prodigies, who were trainers that had a natural affinity for one type of Pokémon that was so strong that they couldn't be hurt by that type of attack and could even use the attacks of that type themselves. Some could even speak to their designated type. One of the only other living Prodigies was Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym leader, who was a prodigy in Psychic types. Along with their natural skill and with their specific Pokémon types the league allows them to carry any number of Pokémon of that that type as well as their normal full team of six.

-End Flashback-

"Well," the professor said after explaining about Prodigies to the other two "I wish you all the best of luck.".

Nodding goodbye to the old man he quickly rushed out of the lab and was met by his mother who asked excitedly "Alright Ash, now did you get Squirtle?".

"Nope," he said happily before pointing to his totodile who he had decided to keep out of the pokeball "I got a totodile.".

"AWWWWW!" his mother cooed over his energetic Pokémon, "He's adorable! Are you going to nickname him?".

At that question both his mother and Totodile gazed at him curiously before he shook his head in the negative, "No," he answered "if I nickname any of my Pokémon it will be after they fully evolve as evolution can change their personalities, even if only slightly, which can make a once fitting nickname useless.".

Totodile nodded at that logic while his mother chuckled, "Alright then Ash. Good luck on your journey and call me when you get to every city, alright?".

"I will mom," he promised, hugging her tightly "I love you.".

"I love you too Ash." She said happily as she hugged him back before laughing and playfully shooing him down the road "Now go on, go become a water Pokémon master.".

"You got it mom!" he cheered before running down the road and out of pallet town. About ten minutes outside the town limits he walked over to a pond and knelt at the water before splashing out a pattern on its surface while Totodile watched confused. Quickly the surface of the water exploded outward with a splash as three massive Pokémon were revealed.

The first was a shiny magicarp that was enormous, while a normal magicarp was about three feet high this one was round twelve feet tall and quite energetic. The second one to surface was another shiny Pokémon, this one a feebas, that was about ten feet high. The third and final one was a kabuto, not shiny, that was about two feet long, around double the length of a normal Kabuto. "Hey guys!" he said excitedly as the trio of huge water Pokémon splashed around him "I started my journey today, I can finally catch you!".

The trio of Pokémon cheered and he quickly introduced them to Totodile who they took an instant liking too as he explained to his starter how he had met the trio when he was little and they were trying to hide from the bigger water Pokémon as, at the time, they were only the size of regular Pokémon.

He quickly caught the trio and, as he knew Kabuto had a fear of enclosed spaces, released the fossil Pokémon and let it clamp onto his back like a backpack before he continued his way to Viridian, following the river.

After about two hours of walking he came across a bend in the river where, after cornering it, he saw an orange haired girl fishing ahead of him. Before he could move around her the water next to him began to bubble furiously before two Pokémon burst out of it and tackled him to the ground happily. Looking down he exclaimed "Krabby! Shellder! What's up guys?".

"**Nothing much," **Krabby answered and he grinned at the thrill of being able to understand Pokémon **"we came back this way hoping to run into you and we thought we'd say hi. When are you gonna become a trainer and catch us?"**.

"I just became a trainer today." I answered and the two Pokémon did a little victory dance making him laugh. Before he could pull out his pokeballs however he saw the orange haired girl run over and threw a pair of pokeballs at the two Pokémon on his chest with a greedy look in her eye. Reacting quickly he spun around and hissed softly so she couldn't hear "Kabuto, harden." And felt Kabuto shiver as it used the move and pokeballs bounced off.

"Hey!" the orange haired girl yelled angrily "Hands off! Those are my Pokémon!".

"No they aren't!" he growled "You haven't caught them and they want to come with me. Right guys?". The two Pokémon quickly nodded in agreement before dropping down and hitting the capture buttons on his last two empty pokeballs which clicked instantly, "See?" he pointed out.

Growling the girl yelled "I'm Misty Waterflower! I'm going to be the greatest Water Pokémon trainer in the world and those Pokémon should belong to me!".

Snorting he taunted "Dream on you arrogant brat," he ignored the girl's affronted gasp "_I_ am going to be the world's greatest water Pokémon master and there isn't anything you can do about it.". With that he stood up and walked away, ignoring the spluttering and raging girl as he smirked, "Got me a two wanabe rivals, a full team, two shinnies, and a fossil Pokémon already. Not bad for the first day of my journey.".


End file.
